The bottling of consumable material from a container in a receiving agent is of particular importance in electrographic printers or copiers. In this use case it is necessary to continually introduce toner as a consumable material in at least one developer station as a receiving agent. The function of such a printer or copier is known from WO 00/19278, for example. The addition of toner to the developer station is described there as well; WO 00/19278 is expressly referenced and its content is additionally incorporated into the disclosure. It is described how a container with toner can be connected with a developer station in order to fill new toner into the developer station. It is additionally described how the content of the container for the toner can be recorded, for example in a transponder, in order to ensure that only the correct toner is filled into the developer station.
An arrangement to convey toner into a toner receiving container is likewise known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,243 B1 or EP 1 176 477 A1. The toner receiving container has a filling opening that can be opened or closed by a slider. A container for new toner (toner reservoir) contains a funnel-shaped device that can be closed by a cover. The slider can be coupled with the cover so that both can be opened together in order to fill new toner into the toner receiving container.
Additional arrangements for conveying toner into a toner receiving container are known from DE 196 06 097 A1 and DE 44 37 070 A1. DE 196 06 097 A1 describes an arrangement in which a closing part under spring tension closes the filling opening for the toner in the toner receiving container. By sliding the closing part along a guide rail, the closing part rotates and uncovers the filling opening so that toner can be filled into the toner receiving container. An arrangement results from DE 44 37 070 A1 in which a cylindrical toner reservoir is placed on a closing part of the toner receiving container and a connection is thereby established between the toner reservoir and the toner receiving container. By rotating the toner reservoir, the closing part for the toner receiving container and the toner reservoir is simultaneously opened so that toner can flow into the toner receiving container. By rotating the toner reservoir back, the connection between this and the toner receiving container is broken and the two containers are simultaneously close.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,229 A describes a toner reservoir that can be placed on a toner receiving container. The toner reservoir is sealed with a strip that is round around a sliding means, which strip can be pulled away from the toner reservoir together with the sliding means by an operator with a handle.
An additional arrangement with a toner reservoir results from U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,750 A. The toner reservoir is closed with an adapter that provides a top cover part with a an upper slider and a lower slider. The upper slider closes the toner reservoir; the lower slider arrests the upper slider. Upon placing the toner reservoir on a receiving device that is arranged adjacent to the toner receiving container, the lower slider enters into an active connection with the receiving device and thereby releases the upper slider, which furthermore remains arrested. The toner reservoir is slid laterally by the operator to the opening of the toner receiving container. The upper slider thereby enters into an active connection with the cover of the toner receiving container and opens the toner receiving container. In addition, the upper slider is released, such that it can open the toner reservoir. The connection with the lower slider is reestablished by sliding the toner reservoir back.
JP 04-066 983 A describes an arrangement in which it is prevented that too much toner is filled into a toner receiving container.
WO 2000/19278 A1 deals with a printing system in which it is monitored whether toner of the correct color is filled into the developer stations given color printing. A transponder in which the data of the toner in the developer stations are stored can respectively be used for this.
US 2002/025 197 A1 discloses an arrangement to fill toner into a developer station. The opening of the developer station can be closed with the aid of an elastic means when no reservoir is placed on the developer station.